Misme
by Kandai
Summary: Et Merlin attend. One-Shot. Spoilers 5x13.


**Titre** : Misme  
**Taille** : 2.053  
**Genre** : Angst  
**Crédits** : BBC  
**Base** : Merlin (BBC)  
**Rating** : K+  
**Spécial** : " Guidés par le destin ", pour la communauté 7_couples.  
**Avertissements** : SPOILERS DU 5x13. Mort canonique en conséquence. Un genre de reincarnation!fic.  
**Résumé** : Et Merlin attend. One-Shot.

**Note** : En direct de ma session d'examens, une petite pierre à l'édifice pour déverser une partie de ce que j'ai ressenti sur ce final (dont j'ai toujours pas envie de parler, non, larmes, restez où vous êtes). Concernant mes autres projets, ils attendront la fin de la semaine que j'ai terminé mes examens pour obtenir à nouveau mon attention pleine et entière. Branchez-vous sur mon LJ (lien dans mon profil) pour avoir un peu plus de nouvelles. Bonne lecture à tous :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

Misme

* * *

S'il ne bat qu'en saignant par sa plaie immortelle,  
S'il ne voit plus l'amour, son étoile fidèle,  
Éclairer pour lui seul l'horizon effacé

**La Maison du berger** – Alfred de Vigny, Les Destinées

Ses pas claudiquant résonnent comme une cloche usée contre le bitume que recouvre une tendre plaque de gel. L'automne mourant pique sur ses joues creuses des cristaux d'hiver – il frissonne, ses mitaines enfoncées dans les poches de son vieux manteau rapiécé. L'air est curieusement froid pour novembre et le vieil homme peste en silence contre le dérèglement climatique qui fait craquer et grincer ses os millénaires. Ses bottes dérapent un peu sur l'herbe humide de l'accotement où il s'est poussé pour éviter de se faire écraser par le camion familier qui vient ravitailler Bert, le tenancier du pub local. Les affaires doivent marcher en ce moment : c'est la cinquième fois ce mois-ci qu'il voit le semi-remorque passer laborieusement sur la petite route trouée par les ornières qui mène jusqu'à la ville.

Merlin retient un demi-sourire et ses semelles retrouvent le tarmac glissant. Il a dû faire tomber un caillou dans le lac en se mettant de côté car l'eau jusque là calme, clapote doucement : des petites bulles crèvent la surface, donnent l'illusion un instant qu'un esprit farceur se cache sous la surface ondulée, prêt à surgir du lac à tout moment en criant, juste pour le plaisir de vous voir tomber de surprise sur la route gelée. Ces légendes d'ondines malicieuses et de feux follets éraflant la surface d'ordinaire calme du lac sont toujours aussi plaisantes à entendre, même si les contes se sont déformés avec les siècles et les mémoires : il s'agissait d'une dame, dans la première version, qui protégeait un enfant-soleil descendu dans les eaux pour s'y reposer. Il s'en souvient, il la connaît par cœur, c'est lui qui a commencé à propager la rumeur.

Mais la légende originelle est peut-être un peu trop triste. Merlin a décidé, il y a bien des décennies, qu'il préférait encore celle des lutins et des sirènes farceuses.

Fut un temps, dans les premiers siècles, où il se serait arrêté pour scruter le lac trouble avec la ferveur fébrile d'un dévot attendant son prophète, où il aurait confondu un caillou tombé dans la surface frémissante avec des cheveux blonds et où il aurait enfin cru que la cruelle attente serait finie – mais Merlin a bien plus de mille ans, maintenant, et il a vu trop de guerres, trop de veuves attendant leurs maris qui ne reviendront jamais de combats qui n'étaient pas les leurs, trop d'enfants aux regards affamés, aux joues ensanglantées et de machines causant plus de destruction que toute la magie noire du monde que pour s'autoriser à croire encore aux miracles.

Aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour qu'il attend. Aujourd'hui est juste un jour de novembre, avec un gel venu trop tôt, des mauvaises nouvelles dans les journaux, de l'humidité qui fait du mal aux choux qu'il fait pousser dans son jardin et une tasse de chocolat chaud qui l'attend comme tous les soirs au comptoir de chez Burt. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il commandera quelque chose à grignoter, en regardant distraitement la présentatrice météo se plaindre du temps dans la vieille télévision suspendue dans le coin entre le comptoir et le bar, avant de rentrer dans la petite maison qui fait le coin du village, un peu en retrait du monde – comme lui l'est toujours, depuis plus de mille ans, figé dans une attente éternelle qui ne laisse des rides que sur son âme.

Attendre. C'est sa destinée, lui a fait comprendre le dragon avec une dernière malice. Son destin tout entier se résume à dix ans d'une gloire silencieuse, confondu dans un millier d'années de solitude dont chaque seconde est plus longue que celle qui l'a précédée. C'est là que le destin le guide, sur des chemins inchangeables, à passer tous les soirs sur le côté d'un vieux lac, à regarder la tour en ruines qui perce le brouillard perpétuel et peut-être que s'il se penche, il pourra voir ce qui reste de l'ancien Merlin, le premier d'entre eux, le magicien clandestin de Camelot, gésir entre les herbes hautes, sur cette même berge où son Roi est mort, il y a mille ans déjà.

C'est ici que son destin l'attache avec ses chaînes invisibles et cruelles, à quelque chose de plus grand que la magie, que Camelot, que tout le reste – à un sentiment qu'il n'a jamais souhaité vouloir ressentir et qui lui donne l'impression douloureuse que son âme n'arrêtera jamais de souffrir, ce goût d'infini tellement amer qu'il lui paraît empoisonné. Son destin fait mal, son destin le tue un peu plus chaque jour et pourtant, il s'entrave lui-même, refuse de détourner son regard fatigué des eaux toujours immobile.

Le dragon lui a promis. Son destin lui a promis. Et Arthur lui a promis deux jours de congés qu'il entend bien réclamer quand tout sera fini.

Son Roi est le seul à avoir jamais manqué à l'appel : de loin en loin, il se souvient avoir croisé, à travers les siècles, les visages familiers d'une Griselda aux sourires effacés, d'un Gauthier qui aime toujours trop boire, d'un Léonard à l'accent français ou encore d'un Lawrence qui ne reste jamais trop longtemps, d'un Elie à la peau couleur café et même d'un Matthew qui a les yeux clairs et remplis d'une rage vide. Certaines âmes sont revenues en de moindres occasions mais il a pu revoir également Gaius, toujours aux cheveux grisonnants, son vieil ami Will – des vieux ennemis aussi tels que Morgause ou Uther Pendragon. Aucun d'entre eux ne se souvient jamais, ne prête attention au vieil homme qui mendie pendant quelques jours dans leurs rues ou au garçon maigrichon qui se propose pour cirer leurs bottes et si parfois, un vague reflet de reconnaissance joue dans leurs yeux voilés, il disparait très vite.

Il n'est toutefois pas seul à se rappeler avec douleur ces temps d'âge d'or, où la magie du monde pulsait aussi sûrement que le cœur de son Roi et où le futur n'était pas ce nuage sans couleur ni forme qui planait au-dessus de la mythique Albion : aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, il est presque heureux de savoir qu'une autre souffre ces années d'attente longue et solitaire.

Morgana a changé dans la mort. Il ne sait dire si c'est là l'œuvre de leur destin maudit ou de milliers d'années à rêver de passés et de possibles depuis longtemps révolus – toujours est-il qu'il l'a rencontrée, une fois, cela devait être le dix-septième siècle et une grande dame aux longs cheveux est venue dans le petit village, sur le dos d'un immense cheval gris. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme dans sa trentaine à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui, il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait reconnu mais ses yeux tristes, deux perles grises auxquelles la lune donnait une grâce apaisante, ses yeux splendides et rongés de regrets ont parlé pour sa bouche fermée, à jamais tordue dans une grimace non-repentante. Cette Morgana se souvient du lac, de la magie, de la destinée magnifique qui y repose. Cette Morgana se souvient encore et Merlin hésite toujours entre rire ou pleurer sur l'ironie tremblante.

Merlin ferme les yeux au souvenir doux-amer et la clochette familière qui accompagne la poussée d'une porte le tire dans sa torpeur. Le bar enfumé pique ses vieux yeux et le rire gras du tenancier qui salue « Monsieur Emmett » venu boire son chocolat traditionnel s'élève une musique routinière dont les notes grincent sur les cordes d'une guitare usée.

Pour tout le village, il est Monsieur Emmett, le vieillard excentrique qui habite dans un coin du village et résiste à tous les hivers malgré sa constitution fragile et sa voix vacillante. Monsieur Emmett vit seul et n'a pour famille qu'un petit-neveu dont personne n'a jamais vu le visage mais dont tout le monde sait qu'il s'appelle Merlin. Les habitants sourient, trouvent le prénom amusant. Merlin aussi.

Quand il devient trop vieux et se met à attirer les soupçons, Merlin reprend un physique juvénile et se fait oublier quelques années, le temps de laisser l'illusion du neveu ou du petit-fils tracer lentement son chemin dans l'esprit crédule du peuple. Le stratagème est usé mais efficace. Il déménage quand les voix jasent trop longtemps mais ne s'en va jamais très loin.

S'éloigner encore plus d'Arthur, alors que la mort les sépare déjà de son voile presque inviolable, c'est une épreuve qu'il ne parviendra jamais à surmonter – et peu importe parce que Merlin a donné son âme tout entière à ce lac et à l'homme qui repose dans ses brumes, qu'il ne sera jamais vraiment complet en respirant loin de l'air humide et froid qui y règne, que l'attente est tout ce qu'il lui reste désormais.

Il a bien la magie, c'est vrai, mais il garde le peu qu'il reste pour récupérer sa peau de jeune homme quand le moment se fait ressentir. La magie du monde est vieille, déclinante et lui, son dernier enfant, il se sent mourir doucement avec elle. Tous les autres ont expirés bien avant : les derniers dragons sont morts dans de sinistres cavernes, les fées se sont éteintes telles de gracieuses lucioles et il a connu le dernier magicien, mort i peu près deux siècles désormais. Le monde a cessé de croire en elle et la Terre s'est repliée sur elle-même, laissant à ses fils survivants le peu de pouvoir qu'il lui reste.

Merlin se demande s'il mourra avant qu'Arthur ne revienne. L'idée lui paraît juste, parfois – faite d'une justice aussi tordue que cruelle, il en convient, mais il aimerait qu'Arthur se réveille et constate que Merlin n'est plus là. Que Merlin l'a attendu jusqu'à ce que la magie rende son dernier souffle.

Dans ces nuits froides de novembre, il hait férocement son Roi pour la chance qu'il possède de gésir, les yeux clos et la bouche immobile, dans son bateau funèbre. Il hait Arthur d'avoir enchaîné son cœur à l'île qui perce le brouillard perpétuel d'Avalon, il hait Arthur de lui infliger cette attente incessante, il hait Arthur d'être toujours absent mais à portée de bras – il lui suffit de plonger dans ce lac maudit et de nager à toute vitesse vers l'île pour apercevoir la silhouette du bateau blanc dans la pénombre.

(Il le sait, il a essayé une fois et il n'a pas eu le courage de poursuivre sa traversée dans les eaux froides.)

Il hait Arthur de l'aimer autant.

Merlin finit sa tasse de chocolat, le cœur gros et un peu vide. Après mille ans, ses échecs sont des fantômes tout aussi nombreux que lointains et pourtant, le plus lourd d'entre eux ne s'est jamais fait plus léger, même après tout ce temps passé, après plus d'horreurs et de tourmentes qu'il est possible de supporter.

— _Je veux te dire… quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite avant…_

Le vieil homme esquisse un sourire fatigué, laisse sa monnaie sur le comptoir et fait un petit signe de la main à la serveuse, la fille de Burt qui donne de temps en temps un coup de main à son oncle pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Il l'aime bien elle lui fait toujours un grand sourire quand il passe et l'appelle « Grand-père Em » avec la tendresse ingénue de la jeunesse. Elle ressemble un peu à une princesse qu'il a connu autrefois et dont il a admiré la bravoure et la fragilité – Mithian est un beau souvenir. La plupart des souvenirs de Camelot le sont, d'ailleurs.

Merlin pousse la porte qui grince un peu, laisse les rires de Bert et de ses clients derrière lui, le joli sourire de Juliet et sort dans la nuit fraîche et un peu mouillée des brumes de la nuit, ses pas reprenant par habitude millénaire le petit chemin de tarmac encore glissant.

Une chouette ulule au loin, sous la route sans éclairage. Il devrait porter une de ces bandes réfléchissantes qui lui permettrait d'être vu mais le vieillard hausse les épaules. Il connaît la route par cœur et ne ralentit pas quand il longe le lac et ses berges toujours familières.

Peut-être que s'il le contemple encore longtemps, il aura l'illusion de voir des cheveux blonds briller sous la lune gibbeuse.

— _Merci._


End file.
